<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verständnis by Ginada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087479">Verständnis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Ginada'>Ginada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Todesserdrabbles [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1997, August 1997, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Malfoy Manor, Missing Scene, Quadruple Drabble, Second War with Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Ginada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorfinn Rowle und Draco Malfoy begegnen sich zum ersten Mal, seit Malfoy Rowle auf Voldemorts Befehl gefoltert hat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Todesserdrabbles [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Verständnis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Geht’s?“, fragte Edmund nervös als Thorfinn schwer atmend stehen blieb und sich an dem schweren eisernen Türrahmen von Malfoy Manor abstützte.</p><p>„Muss ja“, murmelte Thorfinn, obwohl er den Nachhall des Cruciatus-Schmerzes noch in jedem Knochen spüren konnte, vom Muskelkater ganz zu schweigen. Mia hatte getan was sie konnte, aber die Wirkung ihrer Tränke war begrenzt. Nur höchst ungern hatte seine Frau ihn heute Morgen gehen lassen und nur höchst ungern war er gegangen, aber die Pflicht rief.</p><p>Oder vielmehr der dunkle Lord, aber das ließ sich erst recht nicht ignorieren, jedenfalls nicht, wenn man nicht Schlimmeres als den Cruciatus riskieren wollte.</p><p>„Komm schon“, drängte Edmund und mit einem Ächzen zwang Thorfinn seine schmerzenden Beine, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Edmund hatte ja Recht, er konnte sich wirklich nicht leisten, jetzt auch noch zu spät zu kommen, nachdem er schon die Sache mit Potter so verbockt hatte.</p><p>Das weiße Oval eines Gesichts blitzte in einem Türspalt zum Nebenzimmer auf und Thorfinn blieb abrupt stehen.</p><p>„Du!“, grollte er und gab Edmund einen Wink, schon mal weiterzugehen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und trat in den Raum und tatsächlich: da stand Draco Malfoy, noch blasser als sonst und taumelte zwei Schritte zurück.</p><p>Sein verzerrtes Gesicht, wie er über ihm gestanden und „Crucio!“ gerufen hatte flackerte vor Thorfinns Augen auf und er musste heftig blinzeln, um es loszuwerden.</p><p>„Rowle“, flüsterte Malfoy. Thorfinn konnte sehen, wie sich sein Adamsapfel unter dem spitzen Kinn bewegte, als er hart schluckte. „Es, es … tut mir Leid“, stotterte er.</p><p>Thorfinn erinnerte sich an den brennenden Schmerz, der seinen Körper verschlungen hatte, immer noch um seine Gelenke und Lungen leckte.</p><p>„Ich habe nur getan, was der Dunkle Lord befahl, du weißt, dass ich keine Wahl hatte“, sagte Malfoy sehr rasch. Thorfinn glaubte etwas von der Qual des Cruciatus in seinen Augen zu sehen.</p><p>Sein Zauberstab hatte gezittert, auch daran erinnerte er sich. Siebzehn. Malfoy war siebzehn Jahre alt. Nur vier Jahre älter als seine älteste Tochter.</p><p>Merlin, er hoffte sie hatten den Krieg gewonnen und brauchten keine so jungen Kämpfer mehr, bis seine Kinder größer waren, bis dahin musste alles in geregelten Bahnen sein. Sein älterer Sohn kam dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts, wo seine Tochter schon war. Wo auch Malfoy noch ein Jahr sein würde. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken und atmete tief durch.</p><p>„Schon gut“, brummte er. „Du weißt ja, wie es sich anfühlt. Nächstes Mal erwischt es dich wieder.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>